Roselina "Lina" Love/Relationships
Family Lina really respects her father and adores her mother. She’s spoiled by her aunts and gets along really well with her cousins and siblings. The “Queen of Love” doesn’t die every generation, which is why her grandmother is still alive (though crippled from a near-fatal heart attack). Even though it’s been years after ending the story, Lina’s grandmother still refuses to accept her mother and has a tendency to challenge her. She loves Lina though. Lina grew up surrounded by love, which is one reason why she’s capable of freely giving it. In Lina’s generation, there are 8 kids. Lina takes the role of “the King of Love”, her two elder siblings and 5 cousins take the role of “the sisters of the King of Love”, while her mother (the previous Rosella) takes the role of “the Queen of Love”. Friends As a girly princess, Lina often hangs out with others who share similar interests. However, this doesn’t stop her from befriending people who are diametrically different from her. Lina also likes to end relationships on a good note, and is often friends with her exes (well, they usually get along as friends while dating, so the dynamic doesn’t change drastically). Amoris M. Cupid Amy’s one of Lina’s best friends, and it’s clear to see how fond she is of the cupid. The pair of friends believe in the power of true love, and often consult the other about romances and engaging in girly talks (Lina particularly adores having sleepovers with Amy because the other’s room is lovely). One of their main forms of bantering is playful platonic flirting, and Lina feels comfortable whenever she talks to Amy. The girls sometimes team up to matchmake, either through Amy’s “Cupid's Love Aid Service” or in Hearts and Roses Cafe, and when they spot potential partners, they'll tag-team and each take half of the job. * Amy’s and Lina’s signatures initially started with a single heart, but they decided to compete to add even more hearts to their names (they’re both at 3 hearts now, but Lina figures she can add one more to the R) (headcanon with Wise!) *they also add a ton of hearts to their cafe note orders, and the chefs sometimes can’t read it because there’s way too many doodles aisijdlk *Lina had a crush on the Cupid when they first met, which is why she has no idea Amy’s crushing her — Lina thinks that she’s projecting and/or thinking too much Cosmo Galante Lina met Cosmo in first year when they were both young and eager to experience high school romance and all it has to offer. Since both kids were extroverted and sociable, they instantly clicked and got along really well. Given that they have fun bantering and flirting with the other, it was easy for Cosmo and Lina to try dating. The relationship was generally smooth sailing and Lina would say she learned a lot and grew from it. Of course, like most teen romances do, their feelings changed when Cosmo and Lina grew and entered their second year. Yes, they still loved each other, but it shifted to a more platonic sorta feeling. The breakup was amicable, and they decided to remain friends (and wingman for the other). * This decision to play wingmen would backfire spectacularly when Lina befriended Glaucio and matchmaked him and Cosmo together. they broke up. it was messy. * she thought that they would be good together and still doesn’t know what happened :( Glaucio Pedroso Glaucio has to be one of Lina’s closest friends in school. Though the teens appear to be as different as night and day, their dissimilarity brings them together. The more level-headed of the two, Glaucio provides Lina (or Rosey, as he likes to call her) support when she’s emotionally heartbroken, as well as keeps her grounded whenever she takes her romantisization of relationships too far, and reminds her that though her passion for love isn’t harmful and can even be beneficial, the relationship ultimately involves only the parties in it. Glaucio also trusts Lina enough to share details of his love life and seek advice from her. Lina is honoured to have his confidence, and does her best to return the favour. They tend to speak in French when discussing matters of love as Lina insists that it’s more effective. * She once set Glaucio and Cosmo up because she heard confessions from the two that they’re interested in the other, and being close friends with both guys (and exes with one), she knew that they would be a good match * Lina was very disappointed and confused when they broke up on bad terms, and hopes that the three could hang out without an awkward atmosphere between them in the future. Beauty Charming Lina gets along really well with the other princess. Dainty Kissington Dainty and Lina are both very romantic girls who enjoy flirting and matchmaking, which forms the bulk of their friendship. Carole Nurys Lina met Carole through Hume and they became fast friends. She really appreciates the chemistry she has with the other girl, and enjoys spending time with Carole. Though the next nurse can be too spiteful and her tongue too sharp, Lina tries to think the better of her friend, and tries to prompt Carole to be nice by showing how important she finds kindness. Hume Dalrymple Hume‘s a really dear friend of Lina and she adores time spent with him. He is extraordinarily insightful and Lina appreciates talking to him because of his sensitive nature. They often hang out in her’s and Carole’s dorms and playfully diss the other’s taste in movies. Acquaintances Charmaine Lexwington Lively Charming C.A. Cupid Romance Lina is almost always open to casual dating. She's pansexual, as she holds the belief that love is boundless. Cosmo Galante They dated in first year, and Lina would say that this relationship shaped a lot of her views on the royal/rebel movement. It was only through their romantic relationship that Lina discovered that soulmates is an arbitrary concept. Hume Dalrymple Hume and Lina crossed paths many times in Damsel-in-Distressing/Hero-training combined classes, as they were often assigned to be each other’s partners. Lina enjoyed talking to Hume in the tower, and fell for his sensitive nature. They went out for a period of time in Legacy year, but broke up towards the end. Lina still remains in contact with Hume and they like to go on platonic dates in cafes to talk about their life. It's different from before though, and she really hopes for Hume to get his spark back. Carole Nurys Falling for your roommate, the old cliche. Lina realised that she's crushing on Carole when the other girl laughed unguardedly and she was caught by her crooked smile. It's a markedly different front from the perfect image Carole tries to present and Lina realised that she wanted to find out more about her various sides. Category:Subpages